


Никогда не бывает слишком поздно

by Catwolf



Series: Никогда не бывает слишком поздно [1]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: AU, Drama & Romance, Explicit Language, M/M, Sexually Transmitted Diseases
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 02:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16507703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catwolf/pseuds/Catwolf
Summary: После того, как Брайана обокрали из-за неосмотрительности Джастина, он выгнал его из своей квартиры… но искать начал позже, чем следовало.





	Никогда не бывает слишком поздно

**Author's Note:**

> AU начиная со второй половины 10 серии 1 сезона.

Брайан узнал Джастина сразу, как только увидел.  
Несмотря на то, что прошло два года.  
В груди предательски заныло: «Нашёл, нашёл, грёбаный Джастин Тейлор, наконец-то я тебя нашёл… чёртов мальчишка, моя чёртова головная боль…». Захотелось подбежать к Джастину и сгрести его в объятия — прямо здесь, в ярком безжалостном свете фонарей, на углу незнакомой улицы, у кирпичной стены.  
У кирпичной стены.  
Джастин стоял, вальяжно прислонившись к этой самой стене и поглядывая по сторонам — и сомнений в том, какого хуя он здесь торчит, не было никаких.  
Джастин искал клиента.  
Два года. Два года с тех пор, как Дебби называла его солнышком.  
Интересно, назовёт ли сейчас? Хотя она — может.  
Джастин не заметил, как Брайан подошёл к нему. А заметив, посмотрел сперва на носы ботинок и двинулся изучающим взглядом по одежде вверх.  
Проверяет платёжеспособность?  
— Маечка холодновата для такой погоды, Джас, — грубовато сказал Брайан. Вместо приветствия — и вместо всего того, что собирался сказать и сделать.  
Джастин вздрогнул. Он не сразу узнал фигуру и манеру одеваться — поскольку ещё не успел взглянуть в лицо, — но голос узнал немедленно. Быстро вскинул голову, встретился взглядом — и на миг в его глазах мелькнул ответ на невысказанные слова Брайана: «Нашёл, нашёл, ты всё-таки меня нашёл…».  
— Брай, — почти беззвучно выговорил он. Тут же улыбнулся — должно быть, ему стоило немалых усилий взять себя в руки, — и беспечно добавил: — Ничего. Я привык.  
Короткая, едва прикрывающая грудь маечка из полупрозрачной блестящей синтетики действительно была не по погоде. Особенно если ловить клиентов на углу улицы.  
— В ней на меня обращают больше внимания, — пояснил Джастин, и его губы вздрогнули.  
Снова захотелось сгрести в охапку, взять на руки (хотя на самом деле вряд ли ему легко бы удалось поднять Джастина) и унести. Далеко-далеко отсюда.  
— Я тебя искал, — хрипло сказал Брайан и положил руку на плечо Джастину. Тот вздрогнул, но не отстранился.  
— Поначалу меня найти было легко, — тихо ответил Джастин. — Пока я пользовался твоей кредиткой.  
— Я думал… — горло перехватило, и Брайан сглотнул, — я думал, пусть будет тебе. Я на тебя злился, не хотел видеть… но думал — пусть, пользуйся, не обеднею… зато у тебя деньги будут…  
— Я хотел тебе вернуть, — Джастин по-прежнему смотрел, не отрываясь, ему в лицо, и голос звучал тихо-тихо. — Всё, что потратил. Думал, накоплю и вышлю… с запиской — или даже без неё… Я перестал пользоваться твоей кредиткой, но накопить всё не удавалось… Могу только дать бесплатно, — губы снова вздрогнули, и он положил руку Брайану на грудь в распахнутом вырезе куртки. — Как раньше. Ты меня ещё хочешь, а? Я за эти два года многому научился…  
Блядь.  
Блядь, блядь, блядь.  
Если мать Джастина купит пистолет и пристрелит Брайана Кинни, то и поделом. Надо будет написать в завещании, чтобы её не судили.  
— Да похуй на деньги, — сказал он вслух. Горло саднило так, будто его натёрли наждачной бумагой. — Если бы я за них волновался — думаешь, не закрыл бы кредитку сразу?  
«Ты должен был сразу начать его искать. Я должен был сразу начать тебя искать, Джас».  
— Я тебя искал, — повторил Брайан, как последний идиот. — Блядь, я тебя искал, Джас… года полтора искал или больше… вскоре после того начал искать, как ты перестал пользоваться этой грёбаной кредиткой…  
— Слишком долго, — губы Джастина задрожали сильнее. — Слишком долго искал, Брай.  
Слишком долго…  
— Ничего не слишком. Нашёл ведь. И блядь, почему ты хотя бы официантом каким-нибудь не устроился?! Неужели обязательно надо было…  
— Официантам меньше платят, — Джастин пытался улыбнуться, но дрожащие губы его не слушались. — А я так хотел вернуть тебе деньги… я и так был твоей головной болью, ты сам сказал… тебя из-за меня ограбили…  
Кажется, он пристрелит себя сам. И Дженнифер Тейлор не придётся садиться в тюрьму.  
— Я тут в отеле неподалёку остановился. Пошли ко мне?  
Джастин вздёрнул подбородок, снова пытаясь напустить на себя беспечный вид. Кажется, он почти поверил в то, что Брайан ведёт его к себе только для того, чтобы трахнуть бесплатно.  
Кажется, он боялся поверить во что-то другое.  
— В отели меня уже давно не водили, — сказал он, и Брайану опять захотелось себя пристрелить.  
Чувствуя, что окончательно растерял все слова, он молча содрал с себя куртку и завернул в неё Джастина. Тот на секунду прикрыл глаза и благодарно улыбнулся.  
— Спасибо, Брай. Так правда теплее.  
— Пошли, — сказал Брайан и, обняв Джастина за талию, повёл его по улице.  
Будь всё трижды проклято. Будь трижды проклят грёбаный Брайан Кинни.  
И всё-таки он нашёл Джастина. И ничего не слишком поздно.  
Слишком поздно никогда не бывает.

— Хочешь, я тебе станцую? — Джастин стоял посреди номера отеля, стягивая куртку Брайана на груди, как будто боялся её снять. — Тебе когда-то нравилось…  
Когда-то. Всего лишь два года назад — но для Джастина, скорее всего, прошла целая вечность.  
Да и для него, Брайана, тоже.  
— Блядь…  
Брайан всё-таки кинулся к Джастину. Сгрёб, прижал к груди, уткнулся лицом в неровно подстриженные светлые волосы — на его памяти они были короче. Куртка соскользнула с плеч Джастина и упала на пол.  
— Думаешь, я для этого? — слёзы душили, сжимали горло, грозили вот-вот прорвать плотину. — Для этого тебя искал? Чтобы ты мне станцевал, а потом я тебя бесплатно трахнул? Или чтобы эти сраные деньги потребовать? Да я… я всё это время о тебе думал, даже поначалу, когда злился… ты мне снился каждую ночь… я себя убеждал по первости — всё к лучшему, ты меня доставал, я тебя… а всё равно забыть не мог, всё не в кайф было… и все — не в кайф, я даже трахаться реже стал…  
И правда — реже. Только иногда, чтобы забыться. Потому что даже во время секса всё время думалось о Джастине.  
Слёзы всё-таки полились из глаз. Брайан Кинни рыдает в три ручья. Кто бы мог подумать.  
— Я тоже, — Джастин всхлипнул у его плеча, и стало понятно, что плачут они оба. — Тоже о тебе думал… тоже не мог забыть… всё время вспоминал… Вначале пытался представлять. Ну, когда… Но всё равно не получалось, они все — не ты… и близко не ты…  
— Они все — не ты, — тихо повторил Брайан и совсем уже позорно шмыгнул носом.  
Хорошо, что их сейчас никто не видит. А впрочем, хоть бы и увидели.  
— Я не помню, когда в последний раз плакал, — пробормотал Джастин, цепляясь за его рубашку на спине. — Кажется, раз или два… после первого клиента — и когда пришлось… ну, из фойе отелей — на улицу… и в трущобную ночлежку переселиться… Я только тебя и вспоминал. Поначалу — не только тебя… а потом всё слилось, вся прежняя жизнь — как грёбаный сон, и нынешняя тоже… прежде — хороший сон, теперь — кошмар… а тебя вспоминал, всё равно вспоминал… Брай, почему? — Джастин вскинул залитое слезами лицо и взглянул Брайану в глаза. — Почему так долго? Почему ты так долго меня искал?  
— Сначала злился, — тихо ответил Брайан. Коснулся ладонью щеки Джастина, чтобы стереть слёзы, и увидел, что рука дрожит. — Потом думал, что ты меня ненавидишь… Ты ненавидел, Джас?  
— Нет, — Джастин отчаянно замотал головой. — Нет, не ненавидел, не мог… Тоже злился — иногда. И горько было. Но… не ненавидел. Брай, почему так долго…  
— Я же не грёбаный Шерлок Холмс, — Брайан попытался улыбнуться, и губы задрожали, как совсем недавно у Джастина. — Без моей кредитки тебя стало не так легко найти.  
— Ну да. И в трущобах, а не в отелях, — Джастин прерывисто вздохнул и, прикрыв глаза, почти по-кошачьи потёрся щекой о ладонь Брайана.  
Грёбаный потерявшийся котёнок.  
— Твоя мать тоже тебя искала, — сказал Брайан, и Джастин открыл глаза. — Вместе со мной.  
— Вместе… с тобой? Она на тебя не злилась?  
— Ну, поначалу она много чего мне наговорила, — на этот раз улыбнуться получилось. — Жаль, что она пришла уже после того, как ты перестал пользоваться кредиткой… так бы, может, мы успели раньше…  
Успели. Успели — раньше.  
— Знаешь, она даже залепила мне пощёчину, — теперь улыбнулся и Джастин. — На вид как фарфоровая статуэтка, а рука оказалась тяжёлая.  
— Ни за что не поверю, что ты не успел увернуться, — Джастин сморгнул слёзы и тоже шмыгнул носом.  
— Успел бы. Я просто не стал.  
На несколько секунд наступило молчание. Потом Брайан обхватил ладонями лицо Джастина и, вздохнув, прижался лбом ко лбу.  
— Поехали домой, Джас. Прямо завтра утром. Похуй, что было. Поехали домой.  
— К… к родителям? — Джастин сглотнул. — Я… я не могу.  
— Нет. Не к родителям. Потом с матерью увидишься, как в себя придёшь. Ко мне. К нам.  
— К нам, — чуть слышно повторил Джастин. — Ты всё-таки это сказал. Я и не надеялся…  
— Сказал. Поехали.  
— Слишком поздно, Брай, — опять сказал Джастин, и Брайан, чуть отстранив его от себя, сжал плечи до боли.  
— Поздно? Почему поздно? Всего два года. Да, очень дерьмовых, но я же сказал — забудем. Я помогу… помогу тебе забыть.  
Он снова коснулся ладонью щеки Джастина, но на этот раз тот задрожал всем телом и отстранился.  
— Брай… Брай, у меня ВИЧ. Поэтому поздно.  
— Давно? — севшим голосом спросил Брайан.  
— Давно?.. Узнал — недавно. Месяца три назад. А когда заразился… хрен его. Я сначала думал — только в резинке буду давать… но некоторые обещали надеть, а потом без неё… а некоторые без неё вдвое больше предлагали… я так хотел вернуть тебе деньги…  
Блядь. Снова эти деньги.  
— Ты принимаешь лекарства?  
Джастин покачал головой.  
— Я… я не хотел. Решил — пусть… туда и дорога…  
— Будешь принимать, — сказал Брайан. — Заставлю. И не отпущу.  
— Ты потому что себя виноватым чувствуешь? Ну, что тогда меня выгнал? Брай, если поэтому — не надо…  
— Не поэтому. Я бы поэтому — никогда не стал.  
Джастин молча смотрел на него во все глаза, и Брайан, снова сжав ладонями его лицо, выдохнул сквозь зубы:  
— Я тебя люблю, слышишь?  
Мир перевернулся. Брайан Кинни признался кому-то в любви.  
— Любишь, — Джастин улыбнулся, и на этот раз улыбка словно осветила комнату. — Любишь… признался… — Пару секунд помолчал и тихо, но твёрдо добавил: — И я. С первой встречи.  
С первой встречи. А он, Брайан, — он полюбил слишком поздно?  
— Тогда… — Джастин прикусил губу, — тогда… если не отвернёшься… я буду, буду принимать лекарства — все, какие надо… Я хочу быть с тобой — как можно дольше… столько, сколько получится…  
Брайан поймал губы Джастина, впился в них жгучим яростным поцелуем. Во рту остался солёный привкус слёз — непонятно, чьих.  
— Брай… а вдруг ты от меня заразишься? Ну, мало ли…  
— А вдруг меня собьёт грузовик? Значит, заражусь.  
«Туда и дорога». И если туда — хорошо бы им обоим сразу.  
И хорошо бы попозже.  
— Не слишком поздно, Джас, слышишь? — снова солёный от слёз поцелуй, руки Джастина скользят по спине, гладят сквозь рубашку. — Не слишком поздно… мне всё равно, что ты заразился… ну, не всё равно, но — ты понял…  
Джастин улыбнулся. Коснулся затылка Брайана, взъерошивая волосы.  
— Я понял.  
— Где ты сейчас живёшь? Тебе есть что забирать? Одежду… твои рисунки…  
Джастин на секунду задумался.  
— Нечего, — уверенно сказал он. — То, что есть… а, пропади оно пропадом. А рисунки… я уже давно не рисую. С тех пор, как… ну, начал работать. Сперва думал — буду рисовать тебя… но и тебя не смог…  
С тех пор, как начал работать.  
— Сможешь, — уверенно сказал Брайан. — Месяц-другой — и снова сможешь.  
— Да, — Джастин улыбался, слёзы на ресницах почти высохли.  
— Раз нечего забирать… тогда я забираю тебя. Поедем прямо сейчас, — Брайану уже не хотелось проводить в этом грёбаном городе даже одну ночь. — Только кофе выпью покрепче. И в термос налью.  
Надо всё-таки не забывать, что прошлой ночью он тоже спал от силы часа полтора.  
— Хочешь, я тебе заварю? Ну, кофе?  
Брайан снова прижался губами к губам Джастина — на этот раз долго и нежно.  
— Завари. И поедем.  
Джастин кивнул и с явной неохотой высвободился из его объятий. Брайан мельком подумал, что выкинет эту блядскую маечку, как только они приедут. Или нет — лучше сожжёт. Синтетика должна хорошо гореть.  
— Брай, ты прав, — тихо сказал Джастин. — Никогда не слишком поздно.  
Брайан кивнул. И почувствовал, что на месте ледяного комка в груди медленно разгорается маленькое солнце.


End file.
